


Healing Hands, Healing Heart

by KathakDancer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I say slow burn, LoLoL AU, Masturbation, More like slowish, Rating May Change, Seven's name, Slight spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathakDancer/pseuds/KathakDancer
Summary: A battle leaves Paladin Yoosung and his guild injured. After seeking help from an unknown healer, he invites her to join his guild. This is the story of the subsequent days and adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up with a gasp, wheezing slightly, eyes rolling. Hands pressed down on his front, a soft voice hushing him. 

“It’s okay…,” the voice said, gentle as a falling leaf. 

Yoosung inhaled deeply, eyes roving as his vision began clearing slowly. Where was he? Ah, yes, it had been a battle. His guild had gone forth to raid a tyrant. They were victorious, but he could not remember anything after that. 

“My guild,” he rasped, seeing the blurry outline of a figure leaning over him. “Please, where are they?”

“Here, they woke up yesterday,” the voice replied. 

Another figure joined his hazy sight, this one taller and broader than the first.

“Yoosung, you’re safe,” it rumbled. Ah, his second. 

Yoosung nodded, blinking rapidly, vision clearing to take in Koosung standing behind the slight figure of a woman. He stared, confused, at this pretty thing, too pretty to have taken a bunch of warriors in without fear for herself. 

Koosung introduced her and a smile as clear as the break in a storm appeared. “Sit up slowly,” she said, moving to rearrange the pillows as the Crusader spoke up.  
“We finished the raid victorious, but you took a blow to your skull. We carried you out until she saw us. She healed us all, even your injured eye.”

Yoosung reached up and touched his eye, recalling a blow dealt by the tyrant. 

“You won’t even lose it,” Koosung chuckled. “We were just waiting for you to wake up.”

Yoosung looked over at the woman, watching as she adjusted him on the pillows, then walked over to check the fire. His other guildmates were talking among themselves, content and happy. One threw a joke over at her and she laughed, the sound loud and full. She bent over the fire, then straightened, returning with a bowl. She handed it to him and smiled before bustling off.

“She… Why did she let us in?” Yoosung asked. “We could be dangerous.”

“Something about helping those who needed it?” his second responded. “We had no choice. You were very close to dying.”

Yoosung settled back and sipped from the bowl. He hummed softly and knitted his eyebrows together as she came back in. “What is in this?” he asked her.

“Vegetables, solid broth, cooked well,” she replied, coming over. “I need to check your wounds. May I?”

Yoosung nodded, blushing a little at the thought of her looking at his bare torso. Koosung chuckled and nodded at her. 

“Get some rest,” she said. “You can leave tomorrow if his wounds are manageable.”

Obeying, his second and the rest of the guild sprawled out on the floor, warmed by the fire and feeling full. She lifted his shirt to examine him, long fingers trailing lightly over his wounds, leaving cool trails in their wake. 

“It was dangerous, letting us stay,” Yoosung said softly, “But thank you.”

She looked up, eyes warm and soft. “It was no problem, really. I couldn’t let a hurt guild walk past me.” She returned to examining him as she spoke, unwrapping the dressings and looking over it clinically. 

“Come with us,” Yoosung stated suddenly.

She looked up. “Why?”

He grinned a little, “Every guild needs a healer. And god knows I don’t trust any of them to save my eyes.”

She pursed her lips, expression stony and calculating. “This is my home. I can’t just leave it.”

“But you live alone.”

“I have my work." “What work? Sewing?”

“Healing.”

“Who? Your non-existent neighbors?”

She turned away and Yoosung reached for her wrist, gripping it. “Look, one of my guildmates, Eunho, is a wizard. He’ll shield your home while you’re away. Besides, with your tendency to heal whoever walks by, you may be in more danger without us.” Yoosung locked eyes with her. “Come with us.”

She paused and gently shook her wrist free, thinking. Her face remained blank as she redressed his wounds and helped him lay down, taking the now empty bowl.

“Think on it,” Yoosung murmured, eyelids falling shut as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The guild stood outside her home, packing up the remaining items and saddling up their horses. 

“Whose lands are closest?” Yoosung asked his guildmembers, paladin armor glinting in the early morning light.

“I think mine are,” Arjun said. “We’ll visit my sister, and from there we can portal to the guild castle.”

“Is Devi going to be alright with us just crashing there?” Eunho asked, jaw tensed.

“The only reason she nearly locked you out last time was because you teased her with illusions,” Hyojin chuckled. “Besides, as long as you keep your familiars with you, you’ll be okay.”

Yoosung nodded and looked up, seeing their host exit the house with Karan, the monk walking towards Yoosung while she went around the back of her home.

“She agreed to come,” Karan said softly. “Her horse is around the back and she’s bringing remedies with her.”

Yoosung looked up excitedly as she rode the horse out of the barn, saddlebags full.

“Glad you decided to come,” Yoosung grinned, eyes lighting up.

She laughed, shadow black hair cascading down her back as she tilted her head. 

Yoosung swung up onto his horse, “Eunho, the house.”

The wizard stepped up and began chanting, hands glowing.

Yoosung rode up beside her, face flushing slightly as he looked at her. “I really am glad you’re coming. I would have felt terrible leaving a pretty woman unprotected.” 

His flush grew darker as her earthily dark eyes slide over, eyebrows raising in an expression of dislike.

“I – I mean!” Yoosung backtracked furiously, “It’s not that you can’t take care of yourself, just that you’re pretty and –!” 

She chuckled, “Thank you, Yoosung.”

He exhaled and looked down, flustered and a little embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to insinuate weakness! Just… He wanted to protect her.

Eunho’s chanting ceased and he walked over, handing her a key. “There you go,” he smiled at her.

“Let’s get going, Eunho,” Yoosung said sharply after the wizard looked at the newly acquired healer for a beat too long. 

Eunho saddled up his horse and swung on, Arjun taking the lead to guide them to Pandavan. 

\--

“Okay, I think we should stop for tonight,” Arjun called back to everyone. “We’ll start again at first light. We should be there by tomorrow evening.”

Yoosung slid off the horse, holding up a hand to her. She looked down skeptically.

“I just want to help,” Yoosung smiled. 

She paused, then slid a copper, long fingered hand into his, sliding off the horse. His hand reached to sit at her waist, steadying her as she hit the ground. Her waist was small, just barely indented from her hips and from this distance, he could smell spices coming off her. He blinked, holding her slender body for a beat longer before stepping back, turning to get his horse and hide his flaming face.

After tying up the horses and setting up camp, the seven rested around a warm fire, provisions in hand and quietly eating.

Yoosung looked over, watching her interact with Hyojin, round face adorned with a bright smile as Hyojin made a joke at Koosung’s expense, the crusader huffing softly but smiling.

“Alright, so,” Hyojin began, “We know about you, but you don’t know much about us. I’m a demon hunter, I live in Pandavan with my family.”

“Did you forget to mention your title?” Yoosung called over. “Don’t be so modest, Hyojin.” He looked over to the copper skinned healer. “She’s called ‘the Cleanser’ with how many demons she’s killed.”

Hyojin smiled gratefully before continuing, “Koosung is our crusader from Draupa. He’s incredibly good with a sword, so, he became second-in-command and is called ‘Earthshaker’. Eunho, our wizard, teaches at the Tower of Militance when he’s not teasing Arjun’s sister.”

“One time!” Eunho exclaimed. “Devi was annoying so I had my familiars chase her looking like spiders.”

Hyojin rolled her eyes as their healer laughed. “And that is why he’s called ‘the Illusion’. Arjun is the lord of Pandavan, but since he’s always with us on the road or in the guild castle, Lady Devi rules.”

“Are you upset about that? I’ll remind you I’ve saved your hide several times,” Arjun teased, winking at Hyojin. “Rogue senses. Got me the name ‘Panther’.”

“Karan belongs to the Jinai Order, so the whole monk celibacy thing and no title,” Hyojin continued. “And we finish it all off with Yoosung the Starbringer, our leader and the best thing to tease.”

Yoosung pouted, tanzanite eyes shimmering in the firelight. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and was met with a warm gaze from their new healer. She smiled and rubbed his arm soothingly, Yoosung straightening as she removed her hand, wanting to seem manly and excited she had touched him. 

After another hour or so, the various guild members wandered off towards their tents, eyes lidded and yawns permeating the air. Yoosung remained outside, looking into the fire as he took first watch, per usual. 

“Would you like me to stay up with you?”

Yoosung glanced up at the slight figure, body cast in a warm light. Beautiful, he mused. He shook his head.

“Take my tent and get some rest. We have a watch cycle, so don’t worry about it,” he assured her, smiling a little.

She nodded and retired to a tent, leaving Yoosung to contemplate their newest member, sinking as deep as the night into his own thoughts.

Looking into the fire, he wondered about her. Her love of healing, her skill, and her kindness. She had saved his eye, which was no small feat. She had done it because he was in pain, nothing else. He chuckled to himself, looking at the ground. Kindness like that was rare and alluring when found. He was not shy about his emotions, and so came to the conclusion that she had rapidly become an object of his affections. 

So concentrated was he that when Koosung came out for his watch, he had to physically shake the paladin to get his attention.

“My turn. Go sleep,” Koosung said, a little sharp having recently woken.

Yoosung nodded and stepped into his tent, freezing at the sight of her. He had almost forgotten that he had told her to rest in his tent. 

Making his way to his bedroll, he crouched down, mesmerized at how peaceful she looked. Enough light bled through the tent for her countenance to be seen; shadowy hair falling in thin strands over her relaxed face. 

He shook his head, aware how odd it was to watch a sleeping woman. He slid into his bedroll, turning away from her and shut his eyes, praying to meet her in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, let me explain the publication schedule. To prevent me from getting bored, I'm publishing chapters after I've written a first draft of the chapters two ahead of the one that's due. Shouldn't be more than a few days, but just in case it takes longer.
> 
> Secondly, I did decide to add physical descriptors to MC. There are few fics about MCs my size and race. I'm incredibly skinny, and not in the desirable way. I'm often looked at as fragile, small, cutesy, young, and overlooked a lot. I've been asked if I had eating disorders, told to eat to put meat on those bones, and told I will never be taken seriously because of my small stature. So, that's why MC is small. It's not to adhere to societal body standards, it's to address body issues I myself suffer through because I am smaller than what society wants me to be.
> 
> I'm Indian as well, and I have yet to find fics about MCs in my shading. So, I'm filling the gap a little. Hopefully this will not turn you readers away.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Karan sat near the fire, looking through a book while on watch when Yoosung’s tent flap opened up, the young woman emerging and looking apologetic.

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep,” she said, “May I sit with you?”

Karan nodded, and she sat beside him, offering a blanket. He shook his head and closed his book.

“What do you think of our guild so far?” he asked, voice soft and steely. 

She chuckled and looked down, “It’s been a bit overwhelming, to be quite honest.”

Karan nodded, “I’ll impart what wisdom I can,” he offered, looking at her face, lit with the firelight.

She watched the fire, eyes a shade of tarnished gold in the light. “I’ve known you all for four days. Four days since I began healing everyone. I feel welcomed, but…,” she looked up, lashes casting spidery shadows on her face. “It feels like a lot.”

Karan nodded and spoke gently, “We’re all grateful you came. Especially Yoosung.” 

She looked over, warm complexion reddening slightly.

“He’s fond of you already,” Karan said matter-of-factly. 

She stammered, mumbling her way through words that sounded like, “Flattered,” and, “Don’t mind.”

The monk laughed and nudged her, “There’s no shame. Yoosung is a nice person. Earnest and loyal.”

She smiled and nodded, sighing a little before closing her eyes to enjoy the fire. Karan went back to his book and there they stayed for fifteen minutes. 

The night itself was dark and calm, which was why it was such a shock when Karan suddenly jumped to his feet, staff in hand.

“Karan?” she asked, standing.

“Get inside a tent,” he growled softly. His countenance sharpened, shadows and angles as he looked around.

She shook her head, drawing two handles from her belt and flicking them open to reveal long daggers. “I’m helping you,” she replied, crouching slightly. 

Karan huffed, “Look, you’re a healer, you’re not strong.”

Her face twisted into something menacing, eyes wide and roving at those words. 

“I’m a lot of things, monk, but I’m not weak.”

A low chuckle emanated from just beyond the fire’s light, a broad figure barely visible. “I don’t know about that, little lady. You are awfully thin.”

Her eyes flashed, growing poison in her glare. Karan called out, “Leave us. You don’t want a fight.”

The figure stepped into the light. Their skin was dry, cracking and scaly, face inhuman but alluring. “You don’t. I’ll just take a few spoils from you though,” they said smoothly.

Karan snickered, “Scaled-elves have no need for jewels.”

The elf half smiled, darting forward to engage. Karan crouched and sprang forward with a shout, leg unfurling to slam into the elf’s head. They grabbed the outstretched limb and threw Karan, back towards the dagger wielding woman slinking behind him.

With a roar, the elf turned, dagger slicing through their calf and the other through their shoulder, rendering two limbs useless in one fluid movement. She danced back, twirling the daggers and crouching, eyes fixed on them even as Karan slammed his staff into the wound on their shoulder. The elf snarled, reaching back for Karan as the healer moved, slicing up through the thigh muscle of one leg, not watching their arms.

With a shout, the elf yanked the woman against their chest, bicep pressed to their neck and hand cradling her head as the rest of the guild stumbled from their tents. Karan backed up to see the elf holding the guild healer in their grasp. 

“I think that your healer would be worth the price I ask. Especially when her daggers have inflicted a few scratches,” they purred.

Yoosung looked furious, eyes flashing dangerously. “Let her go,” he called, walking towards the elf.

The elf smiled and held her tighter. She gasped, and that short, sharp inhale broke all of Yoosung’s restraint. With a yell, he swung his sword high, bringing it down in an arc that sliced the muscle of the exposed shoulder, just loosening the elf’s grasp enough for Yoosung to slam his leg into their chest, pulling the woman away.

“Tie him up,” the paladin snarled, watching as his guild did so.

The elf was forced at his feet, and when they looked up, the cold, calm fury in Yoosung’s glare froze their blood.

“Apologize,” Yoosung said softly, pressing the sword tip into the elf’s collarbone.

When the elf did not reply, Yoosung dragged the tip down, opening a deep wound on their chest. Continuing the path, Yoosung slowly furthered the wound, eyes merciless and cold. 

With a gasp, the elf whispered an apology. Yoosung stepped back and looked over at his healer. She looked at him, and in her gaze, he saw a plea not to harm the elf any more. Such torture was unnecessary. 

Yoosung grabbed the elf by the bindings and hauled him up. “I will untie you, and you will walk away.” His tone left no room for argument, and the elf did as instructed, stumbling off into the night. 

Yoosung turned to face the healing woman, face twisting slightly in a small smirk, eyes warming. “I think we had better title you now. Not just a healer, but good with knives and daggers.”

The dark eyed woman looked shocked, “I’ve… I’ve done nothing worthy of a title.”

Yoosung looked around at his guild. “What do you all think?” he asked.

They pondered the idea, nodding and looking over at the healer with smiles. 

Arjun slunk up, humming softly. “What do you think of… ‘the Surgeon’?”

Yoosung tilted his head, tasting the title with her name. “… the Surgeon… I like it. What do you think? Do you like it?”

The healing woman watched Yoosung for a moment before nodding, a small smile on her face. With that, the newly christened Surgeon and her guildmates wandered back into their tents in an attempt to rest a little more before sunrise.

Before she could retire, Karan grabbed her arm. “You’re not weak,” he said softly, and she knew this was an apology. She nodded and embraced him quickly.

“Surgeon. Come rest,” Yoosung ordered, feeling itchy and needing to see her resting before he could relax. 

She walked over to him, looking up at him and whispering, “Thank you, Yoosung,” before slipping inside the tent to rest.

As she reclined on the bedroll and lapsed into a slumber, Yoosung exhaled slowly, reaching out a hand to brush the hair from her face. He smiled before standing, exiting to sit with Karan outside.

The monk looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t. I know,” Yoosung cut him off. “She’s perfect.”

Karan gave a half smile before turning away, thoughts stolen from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was starting to get difficult to refer to MC at the same time as Hyojin, so now she's titled! I didn't want to put a name in though, I still like the fantasy of putting yourself in there. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a little smut ahead. Not huge, but just to warn you.

Yoosung collapsed onto the bed, almost moaning in delight at its softness. Many days on the road had taught him the pleasures of a bed inside a shelter. 

They had arrived in Pandavan the previous night, and arrived at the castle the next morning. Lady Devi welcomed them all, excited to meet their newest member and thanking her profusely for healing them. After ushering them all inside and taking their bags, Devi sat them all down in the library, her brother at her side and demanded to know the story of their battle.

As the fight was recounted, Yoosung glanced over to their Surgeon, watching her little movements as she listened. She fidgeted a little and her eyes were often roving. Yoosung found their eyes meeting often, and she was always the one to break eye contact first. She would look down, then up, focusing on someone else. Her eyes were so warm; they were filled with a fire that shimmered in her soul. Yoosung could swear he had seen ultimate perfection in such a gaze. 

Devi finally turned to talk to their Surgeon, asking her about her life before and after meeting the guild. The warm toned woman told of her healing skills and her work, a simple, rustic life. When beginning the story of meeting the guild, the story that had begun 6 days ago, she glanced over at Yoosung. Her quick look sent fire into his bones and Yoosung could only watch and listen, enraptured by the shape her lips moved over the words and the smooth trickle of sound falling from her lips. In 6 mere days, she had occupied his entire mind.

Devi had soon after sent them all to their own rooms, where their bags had been deposited. She informed them that dinner would be served later and thus, a few minutes later, Yoosung was faceplanting a pillow, groaning in relief.

After an inordinate amount of time, Yoosung hauled himself up, walking over to a small rope and tugging it. Moments later, a servant appeared.

“Could you draw the water for my bath?” Yoosung asked, looking at his armor to start unhooking it.

“Of course, Paladin. The Surgeon mentioned to us that she would like to look over your wounds again once you are finished. Is this alright?” the servant asked, head tilted slightly.

“Yes, yes, that’s fi – wait, what?” Yoosung turned his head, focusing on the words. “My wounds?”

Yoosung grew red at the thought of his Surgeon looking at his bare form. Sure, she had checked his wounds before, but this would be different! This would be just the two of them, more intimate…

Yoosung nodded numbly, dismissing them. As he turned his attention to his armor, he sighed heavily and shook his head. 

\--

Yoosung sat in the tub, relishing the feeling of clean skin against the water, soaping up once again just for the hell of it. A soft knock sounded on the door, it opening a crack to let a voice filter in.

“Yoosung?” the soft autumn sound asked.

“H-hey!” he exclaimed, turning to face the door, still sitting. “It’s fine, come in.” He mentally slapped himself for saying that.

She chuckled softly and peeked around the door, hair in damp tendrils all around her face. “Just wanted to let you know I’m here. You can come out in your pants or a t-towel,” she stumbled shyly over the word, cheeks a little blushed. “Either one works for the examination.”

Yoosung nodded, body warming a little as her eyes slid over his bare shoulders, and back. The tub was not too far from the door, and he could spot a few drops of water clinging to her collarbone, the tunic top falling open slightly.

She backed out and shut the door. Immediately, Yoosung’s hand fell underwater, panting slightly as he grasped his half-hard cock. He shut his eyes, thinking back to those sweet droplets on her skin. What would she look like completely doused? Her hair, already sleek and black, would it become utterly lightless when wet? Would her body shimmer like heat in the summer or glisten like stones in a stream?

He panted a quietly as he could, hand moving over his cock in quick, full strokes. Swiping his thumb over the head, he exhaled heavily, thinking of her figure pressed against his, her lips trailing his bared throat, slick and beautiful in the bath with him. The thought of her kissing him, both bare and surrounded by the water’s warmth, her legs around him sent him over the edge, spilling into the water with a soft murmur. After a moment, he sighed, praying that she had not heard and that his impromptu session would prevent any mishaps.

\--

Yoosung sat on the bed as she finished washing her hands in the bathroom, cursing his poor foresight. He had not brought pants into the bathroom with him, so here he sat in his towel, it tied tight around his waist. 

She came back and knelt before him, fingers grazing his wounds. He watched her, enchanted at her light touch and dancer-like grace. He really had no doubt anymore, he loved her. Everything about her set him alight and he had overwhelming urges to protect and guard her against everything.

“Yoosung?” 

He was suddenly aware that she was looking at him, calling his name in that beautiful voice.

“Are you alright? Your wounds are healed nicely,” she said, standing.

Yoosung reached forward and grabbed her hand. “I… could you meet me… Would you mind meeting me after dinner? Maybe in the solarium?”

She looked confused and slightly pleased at the same time. “I wouldn’t mind. Right after, or…?”

“An hour after,” he amended.

She smiled and nodded, slipping her hand from his grasp and leaving. Yoosung fell back on the bed, sighing and smiling at the hand that had held hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut arrives! Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a small affair, Devi recognizing their want for quiet and close company. Sitting at the head of the table, she was flanked by Arjun and Hyojin, the Cleanser touching her hand occasionally and exchanging soft looks with each other. 

No one sat across from Devi, not even Arjun. He had recognized that his sister was the sovereign of the land and ceded all control to her. Sitting beside him, Eunho created little illusions and magics to amuse the group. He conjured up a little bunny and their Surgeon, sitting across the table, sucked in a breath so fast she choked a little. Koosung pounded her on the back as she coughed, laughing loudly. She held her arms out for the bunny, but the little creature made its way down to Yoosung, hopping into his lap. When he picked it up, it curled into his arms.

She cooed softly, looking at Yoosung holding the bunny. “Yoosung, you look so cute.” Her eyes were ever so soft and affectionate.

Yoosung could feel his heart fill at her words and stood, walking over to her and crouching, encouraging the bunny to move into her arms. It hopped over slowly, nuzzling. Her eyes grew impossibly large and she looked up at Yoosung, eyes shining. He looked at her, the two gazing at each other for a few, long moments, each unable to break eye contact with the other. 

Koosung coughed a little and Yoosung turned to look at him. The second-in-command nodded at his plate, “Food’s getting cold.”

Tongue between his teeth, Yoosung nodded after a pause and made his way back to his place, finishing his dinner. As he ate, he kept glancing up at her, watching her play with the fluffy animal. It truly was the cutest thing he had seen.

Little did he know how often he kept staring and for how long, and the remaining guild members and Devi looked at each other, silently resolving not to bring it up at the moment. 

\--

Yoosung waited in the solarium, looking up at the skylight, moon visible from there. He smiled a little, thinking about how pretty the stars were. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned, seeing her there.

He smiled widely, earnestly, happily. “You came!”

She smiled and nodded, “Of course I did.”

He took her hand, pulling her next to him to gaze up at the sky. She looked up, eyes reflecting the starlight, eyes black and deep.

“Did they ever tell you why I got my title?” Yoosung asked.

She shook her head, looking at him.

He sighed and looked down. “There was a rogue angel that fell, and in its rage, started ravishing everything. Draupa, Bhishm, all those lands suffered. Pandavan was in its warpath too. At that time, it was just me, Koosung, and Karan. So, we went to go meet it on the outskirts of Pandavan. The angel was vicious and so bright. Koosung and Karan were having a lot of trouble, and I got lucky. There was a spot open on its side and I slashed it open. All that light vanished from its body and the angel was just… plain. Like a normal human.”

“It looked at me and opened its mouth. It begged me to kill it. It was in pain,” he looked down, face twisted unhappily. “I really hate violence without a cause, but… I did it, and it left behind a stone.” Yoosung held up a necklace, a brilliant opal sitting in it. “And so, I got my title. The rest of the guild came after that, wanting to join the guild of the Starbringer.”

He chuckled and looked over at her. She was watching him, amazed.

“It was one of the hardest battles of my life,” he admitted. “And hopefully, it will stay that way. Depends on how this goes.”

He looked over to her, watching her look confused. 

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened, mouth falling open a little in shock. She dropped his hand. 

Yoosung looked slightly flustered, “I know it hasn’t been that long, but I had to say it. I lo -,”

“Stop,” she whispered, putting a hand on his mouth.

He halted, looking concerned and a little afraid.

“I…,” she looked down, hand falling from his face.

Yoosung leaned down, looking at her face, searching for an answer as she hid in the shadows of her hair. 

“What is it? I said it too fast, didn’t I?” Yoosung started asking, eyes shining a little with moisture. “I’ve messed everything up, haven’t I? Oh god,” he stood up, turning and walking a few paces away, “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m so –,”

“I love you too.”

Yoosung halted mid-ramble. He turned slowly to look at her. She looked at him, eyes steady and serious.

“Yoosung,” she whispered, “I love you.”

He sucked in a deep breath, walking over to her and grabbing her arm, tugging her into his arms. He tucked his head into her neck, holding tight as she wound her arms around his waist. Feeling her breathe, he tightened his grasp. She murmured softly, looking up.

“What are we now?” she asked.

“Anything.” Yoosung looked at her, eyes wet. “As long as I’m with you, we can be anything you want.”

She watched a tear fall from his eye and felt it hit her cheek – a soft pre-kiss. Yoosung tucked her into his side and brought a hand up to her face, wiping it away with his thumb.

“Why are you crying?” she asked, smiling a little.

He broke out into a chuckle. “Emotional. But I don’t know, do you like emotional men?”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

Yoosung pressed his lips to her forehead. “Why don’t we wait to make any of this publicly official?” he murmured into her skin. 

She nodded, “I suppose now you can court me, with my blessing.”

They both broke out into laughter, staring at each other until a yawn broke out over Yoosung’s face.

“To bed with us,” she said firmly. “We have to go to the guildcastle tomorrow.”

Yoosung nodded and backed up, holding her hand to his lips.

“Until tomorrow, then, my sweet Surgeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day? Yeah, I'm on vacation, so I got more done! I hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Yoosung walked up to the portal, surveying everyone there. Hyojin and Devi were talking to each other, holding hands and laughing sweetly. Eunho was examining a spoil they had come home with, something that pulsed with energy and was in need of research. Arjun was watching his sister and her companion, a small smile on his face. Karan was in the shadows, calmly watching the company while Koosung spoke to him, no doubt discussing the Jinai Order and their bylaws. 

“Yoosung!” a sweet voice called from by Eunho.

Yoosung looked over and smiled, his love stepping into view and grinning. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She set her hand on his, and he brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly before letting it fall. Eunho watched attentively, eyes flying between the two before looking around to make sure everyone else had witnessed it.

After a small moment, Arjun unhitched himself from the wall and walked over, embracing his sister. “I think it’s time we departed,” he proclaimed, to which everyone chimed in their agreement. 

Eunho walked over to the portal, murmuring softly to it.

“We all know the words, but Eunho does it the fastest,” Yoosung explained softly. The Surgeon nodded and looked at him.

“Where exactly is the guildcastle?” she asked, taking his hand.

He squeezed it, smiling. “Yuddhis, my lands. I serve as overlord, but the system we have in place only requires me for executive decisions. Otherwise, shifting tribunals operate the land. When I’m there, I make sure everyone is content. Everyone has been satisfied as long as I can remember.”

She nodded, gasping as the portal flared to life, sending green light across the room. Eunho turned to the guild, grinning. He stepped into the portal, followed by the others. Yoosung looked down at her, tugging her along. She stepped into the portal with him, closing her eyes tight in trepidation. 

After a moment, Yoosung tapped her shoulder. She peeked open one eye to a different room. Opening both eyes, she surveyed the plain stone room where the company was dividing the spoils. 

“Welcome to the guildcastle,” he murmured to her. She grinned and looked up, letting go of his hand to look out a window. 

The land outside was well tended and green, trees sprawling across the gardens and flowers blooming as far as the eye could see. She looked over at Yoosung and he gestured out. “Go explore,” he grinned. 

She smiled and took off, making her way down the spiral staircase to the rest of the castle.

“So… Yoosung,” Eunho smiled, looking overly innocent, failing to mask his curiosity. “Are you officially courting her?”

Yoosung flushed a little, but nodded, looking around. Koosung whooped loudly and rushed him in a hug. “I’m so proud!” he crowed, Hyojin nodding and wiping nonexistent tears from her cheeks.

“He’s all grown up,” she cooed, earning herself a good-natured glare from Yoosung.

Karan cracked a smile and shook his head in exasperation, chuckling softly at the small celebration occurring. 

“Not to be a damper, but could we finish dividing this up?” Arjun called, grinning widely.

“Please,” Yoosung replied, prying a yelling Koosung off himself. 

***

Yoosung found his Surgeon in the gardens, looking at her in confusion as she dug around the plants.

“Is there a reason you’re doing this?” Yoosung knelt beside her.

She looked up, tossing her hair from her face with a breathless grin. “I found some healing plants!” 

Her face was smudged with dirt and her clothes were speckled with dirt. Yoosung grinned and knelt beside her, working to dig out the plants with her.

“If you like, we can plant these in a special garden,” he said softly, tanzanite eyes drifting up to meet her dark ones.

She nodded, a small smile on her face. “I’d like that.”

They lapsed into silence, carefully harvesting the plants. Yoosung called for a basket and with it came a note. He picked up the note as she loaded the basket full of the medicinal herbs. Frowning he stood, holding his tongue between his teeth.

“Yoosung?” she asked, holding his arm as she stood. 

He looked at her, eyes softening. “Just a civilian case to settle. Since I’m back, anyone can come see me with a complaint.”

She nodded and looked over at the servant. “Would you take these to a suitable plot?” she asked, eyes wide and sweet. 

The servant smiled, nodding. They took the basket and dashed off as she turned back to Yoosung. “Let’s go!”

He blinked, “You don’t need to come.”

She blushed softly, but kept her gaze steady on him. “Since you’re courting me, I really should see and learn these things.”

Yoosung paused, then smiled. “You are such an intelligent soul.” He gestured towards the castle, and walked with her on his arm to the throne room. 

Arriving there, she let go of his arm to stand at the edge of the dais on which his throne sat. Yoosung walked along the edge and climbed up, sitting on the ornate chair and beckoning the man forward. He strode forward, concern written across his bearded face.

“I was told you had a complaint for me,” Yoosung said gently.

“Yes, I do,” the man said firmly. “I committed a misdeed while you were away and was punished for it. However, the punishment is far too harsh and I would like you to give your say.”

Yoosung sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees, bending forward. “My opinion may not change the outcome,” he warned softly. “But I will try. Does that satisfy you?”

The man nodded, “That would be enough. I took some livestock from another man and my punishment was to pay reparations twice the value of the livestock for half a year. The livestock in question were not fully healthy to begin with, but they have been valued as healthy.”

Yoosung nodded, and sat back, eyes serious and calculating. He motioned to his Surgeon, beckoning her on the stage. She blinked a few times in shock before climbing the dais, approaching his side. 

He took her hand and looked up at her. “What do you think?” he asked softly. 

She bit her lip, looking at the man, gaze thoughtful. “Why did you take the livestock?”

He straightened, “My own stock is failing, I thought that new blood may help, or that it would give me enough buffer to nurse my own back to health.”

She nodded, tilting her head. “Perhaps said payment could be postponed? Until your livestock is healthier, stolen ones included. Then they could be returned with half   
the profits made off the stolen ones.”

Yoosung looked at her and nodded, smiling slightly. He looked at the man, gripping her hand tightly in his. “Is this a satisfactory idea?”

The man nodded, “Could I have that in writing? To show the tribunal.”

Yoosung nodded at a servant, “Take him to a scribe and do as instructed.”

The man smiled and bowed out, following the servant. After the room cleared, Yoosung stood, looking at her. “That was admirable and kind of you,” he murmured, stepping closer to her, ears red. 

She flushed slightly, copper cheeks warming at the compliment. “I grew up common,” she replied simply. 

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers. “You did well, my honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the adventures in Yoosung's lands! I have plans to merge in the RFA soon, so look out for that!


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on!” Yoosung tugged her along, the shorter woman trotting along behind him.

“Yoosung, what is going on?” she asked as they stopped outside a door.

“I wanted you to meet my advisors,” Yoosung said softly. “They should know I’m courting you.”

She blushed a little but did not look down. Nodding, she reached for the door. 

“Wait,” Yoosung took her hand and looked at her. “You should know, they’re all nobles, and they’ll be wondering if you’re noble as well.”

Understanding dawned on her face and she nodded, “I’ll be nice.”

He smiled and opened the door. A table full of nobles looked over to the couple and all conversation ceased. Yoosung placed his hand on her lower back and guided her in, trying to be comforting. Leading her to the two chairs at the head of the table, he took her hand and lowered her into a seat, taking his and looking out over   
his advisors. 

“And this is?” a noblewoman asked, eyes sharp and shrewd but not unkind. 

“The newest member of my guild, and the lady I am courting,” Yoosung replied, smiling at her.

“The Surgeon,” a nobleman with flaming hair leaned forward, smiling a little. A similar looking man sitting next to him looked over her, expression blank.

She looked around and smiled, introducing herself.

“Which family do you hail from?” an angular nobleman asked, intimidating and direct.

She sat up straighter, “I’m not noble.”

A nobleman with white hair burst out laughing, drawing the eye of everyone there. “I’m not laughing at you, dear,” he chuckled, eyes twinkling. “I’m glad you’re not noble. I grew up common and achieved my wealth through work.”

“Yes, we know, Zen,” the angular man drawled. “No need to show off.”

“Perhaps he was just trying to make Yoosung’s partner more comfortable,” the other woman replied, leaning forward. “But I will admit, this is an odd choice, Yoosung.”

“She’s already doing well, Jaehee,” the redhead interjected. “Saeran, if you please.”

The similar looking man looked up through red hair streaked through with white. “She aided in the defense of the guild from an elvish thief. She healed Yoosung’s eye and his guild. She came to a compromise in a civil dispute,” he listed off. “She’s not noble, but she is doing vastly better than anyone else we could hope for.”

“Perhaps I could prove myself,” the Surgeon interjected. All eyes turned to her.

The last man at the table chuckled and nodded, “She speaks well.”

“V, with no disrespect, she is very common,” the angular man argued.

“Jumin, she makes Yoosung happy, does she not? She volunteered to prove herself, let her do so,” the teal haired man nodded. “Saeyoung, what would you suggest?”

Saeyoung hummed softly, tilting his head. “I think showing her worth would help quell any dissent.” He looked at Jaehee and Jumin. “Would this satisfy you?”

Jaehee nodded, “I mean you no harm,” she said to the browned woman sitting beside Yoosung. “It’s that Yoosung is very powerful and needs a consort of similar abilities.”

“I understand,” the dark-eyed woman nodded. 

“Perhaps a trial by combat?” Saeran suggested softly.

Yoosung growled, “Are you suggesting to put her in danger? Just to prove she is worthy for me? What if I’ve already decided?” His hand closed tighter around hers, eyes darkening to a violet, violent color.

“Yoosung, relax,” Zen called to him. “I think you worry too much about her.”

“Agreed. Yoosung, she held her own in a fight. Why not prove it again? There will be other courtiers that are skeptical of your choice, we, as your advisors, are just trying to cover the bases.” Saeyoung tilted his head, eyes serious. 

Yoosung glared, pouting slightly. 

“I can do that,” the Surgeon said softly.

Saeran smiled and nodded, “I knew you would.”

“Jumin, you raise the most concern,” Jaehee said, “Who would be best to test her?”

“Captain of the guard?” Jumin replied.

“I would prefer a way to where no one got hurt,” Yoosung interjected, eyes flashing.

“Eunho could shape an opponent,” his lover suggested.

Zen nodded, “I think that is the best idea.”

V raised his head, eyes milky and opaque. He smiled slightly, drawing Jumin’s eye.

“What, V?” he asked, voice sharp, “What do you see?”

The copper toned woman looked at Yoosung, eyebrows furrowed. Before she could speak, V interjected.

“I traded my sight for glimpses of the future. I see possible futures, and it helps me protect everyone,” he explained, tone mellow. “Jumin, I won’t tell you what I see. It is better this way.”

Jumin sighed and leaned back. “Well, Surgeon, shall we do this now?”

She nodded.

***

The advisors stood on a balcony overlooking the training grounds. Yoosung stood next to the arena, eyes stormy.

“I hate that I couldn’t stop this,” he murmured, holding his love’s hands.

“It’s fine, my star,” she replied, smiling.

“S-star?” Yoosung flushed.

She smiled and chuckled, “Do you like it?”

He nodded, and with that she let his hand go and turned away, motioning for Eunho to begin. 

The wizard focused and before her, the dirt shifted and heaped up, growing tall and forming a crude human, a good foot taller than her. 

Yoosung blanched and shot a glare at his advisors. Jumin looked blank, as always. Jaehee looked mildly concerned. The twin Spymasters watched seriously and Zen   
was watching from the shadows, skin sensitive to the sun, and was muttering to V. V had his eyes shut, no doubt listening.

He turned his attention back to his love and watch as she flicked open her daggers, crouching. The golem stood still for a moment, then moved, swinging a massive arm towards the Surgeon. 

She danced back, feet light on the ground and immediately went back in, running under his outstretched arm, slicing upwards to dig into his arm. The golem bellowed and dropped his arm. She dodged, sliding a dagger into the golem’s side and dropping to the ground, grabbing a leg and tossing her weight back. The golem fell forward, rolling as she scrambled to her feet. Dark hair flying, she ran forward and stabbed at the back of his leg, yanking it up his calf and thigh before wrenching out both daggers, bringing them into his back. 

After a moment, the golem crumbled into dust, leaving her dusty, dirty, out of breath, but standing with both daggers. 

Yoosung cheered and dashed forward, holding her face in his hands, eyes shining. A loud whoop came from Eunho and a few advisors. Jaehee applauded, a smile adorning the Defense Coordinator’s face. Jumin looked pleased, nodding at Yoosung before turning to V, who had a small smile on his face.

“You did well, my honey,” Yoosung cooed.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest, “I couldn’t disappoint you, my star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are, the RFA! I will still exclude Rika for all current purposes. But, with this chapter, I'll start taking requests for one-shots with the other RFA members within the LoLoL universe! You can message me here through the comments or hop over to my tumblr and let me know! The username is the same here as there. I'll post the one-shots here and post updates on the tumblr. 
> 
> Also, if you're paying attention, you'll see the tags have been updated and that, based on my schedule, I'm almost done writing the fic *winks with both eyes*


	8. Chapter 8

Yoosung sat in his sitting room, the Economic Director reading off a list of reports to him.

“… The crops are flourishing this year, the coffee especially. I think that with the coming regulations, it may become our staple,” Jumin finished off, looking up from his books. 

“Good, I enjoy coffee. And I know it keeps our Defense Coordinator awake,” Yoosung looked over to Jaehee. The woman gave a half smile. 

“Zen, would you open the door?” V asked.

The crimson eyed Castle Keeper nodded, walking over and pulling to door open. There stood the short healer, eyes wide. She smiled, “Hello, Sir Zen.”

“Zen, please,” he smiled, gesturing her in.

She walked in, seeing Yoosung and breaking into a smile. Zen lead her to his side before returning to his spot beside V. 

“So, we need to formally introduce you to the court and the populace,” Jaehee began. “It would be for good manners and for everyone to get to know you.”

“So, I’m organizing a ball!” Zen grinned. “As Castle Keeper, I get to handle the fun parties like that.”

She looked around, fidgeting nervously. “How soon would it be?”

“Two days. The guildmembers will be there too,” Yoosung said, taking her hand. “I know it’s been fast for us, but I want them to know. They deserve to know who I’m courting.”

She looked down, sighing and looking over at him. “If you think it’s right.”

“If you’re unsure, ask V,” Jumin interjected. 

The teal-haired man tilted his head and after a moment, said, “It would be best. More people would be happy for you than upset.”

“Is there a risk you’re not telling us about?” Yoosung asked softly.

V turned to the sound of his voice. “Yoosung, I see glimpses of many futures. I cannot see what may trigger one over another, only what is the most likely. I give you probabilities, not risks.”

Yoosung leaned forward, eyes glinting. “Will my love be safe if we proceed with this?” he asked, voice serious.

V tilted his head again, “It’s a high likelihood that no harm will come.”

Yoosung grinned, “Then let’s do it.”

Everyone sighed in relief. Jumin turned to the Surgeon. “You’ll need proper attire,” he said firmly. 

She looked down, an embarrassed flush warming her cheeks as she noted her common garb. 

“It’s not an issue, I’ll call the tailor,” Yoosung said. He turned to Saeyoung and Saeran. “Will you both check your spies after we announce this party? I want to be aware of any plots.”

Saeran nodded and Saeyoung spoke, “Not a problem. Leave any plots to us.”

Yoosung stood and dismissed them all, telling Zen to start planning and Jumin to send for the tailor. Once they all left, he turned to his lover.

“Is this too fast for you?” he asked softly, stepping close to her. 

She looked up through her lashes at him, biting her lip in trepidation.

“I… I want everyone to see you’re mine,” he admitted. “I want everyone to know my feelings for you. I know usually this takes a long time, but I am emotional, and I want you to know that I love you.”

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, “It’s alright. I know it’s been fast, but it feels right.”

He set his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, smelling spice and nuzzling in. Her skin was smooth and her body fit perfectly into his arms. He wondered how she would fit… 

He shook himself up and stepped back lest his more amorous intentions be known, face red and giving away his embarrassment. She laughed a little, understanding before taking his hand and kissing it. 

“It’s alright, we are in your chambers,” she chuckled.

He smiled, “Yes, but not technically my bedroom. This is just the sitting area. The bedroom is through there,” he pointed to a closed door. “Maybe one day you’ll see it.”

She gaped, dropping her gaze at his boldness, smiling. “I wouldn’t mind.”

He blushed a little and sat just as the tailor bustled in. “Would you change into your shift please? So I can get the proper measurements.”

She nodded, Yoosung looking away as she disrobed, only looking up when he heard the tailor moving to measure her. His eyes widened at her frame in the white slip. 

Her travelling clothes were tighter, but this showed more of her long legs, the slight divot of her waist, the curves that often went unnoticed. 

“My lord!”

Yoosung jolted a little before looking at the tailor. He smirked at the lord before continuing, “I think you two matching would be a good idea. What color would you prefer?”

Yoosung stammered a little, missing her chuckling at his flustered state. “Purple would do well,” he finally got out. 

“Which shade and pattern?” the tailor held up a few pattern choices. 

She gasped at took one, it etched in sea green. “This is beautiful,” she murmured.

Yoosung smiled, “That one. And go ahead and design a few other gowns as well.”

The tailor nodded, “Standard noble day wear?”

“A few that I could fight in too,” she interjected. The two men looked at her. Drawing herself up, she looked the other man in the eye, “If I’m going to be his consort, I need to be able to move like him on a daily basis.”

The tailor grinned, “I like you. Perhaps a normal gown, but with several slits up to the thighs to provide movement? With leggings underneath.”

She nodded, grinning, looking over at Yoosung and finding him watching her, tanzanite eyes gentle and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Making out and a little grinding. Nothing too smutty though (for now).

“My love?” Yoosung wandered through the garden, calling out. “Sweetheart!” 

He waited a moment, listening. 

“Here!” he heard a sweet voice call. He smiled, following it to find his love sitting on a bench, looking at a few rose bushes. 

He sat beside her, involuntarily taking her hand. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” 

She smiled and looked at him, “Yes, you are.”

He flushed dark red, her giggling at her teasing. Looking at her, he pecked her nose, chuckling. “You’re too bold for your own good.” 

She smiled and leaned against him, his arm winding around her slender frame. “Did you need something?” she asked, looking up through long lashes.

“You,” Yoosung teased, delighting in her shy duck of the head and her soft coo. “I was coming to get you to test your dress,” he admitted.

She looked up, eyes excited and sat up, hands resting on his chest. “It’s done?”

“The one for tomorrow is. The rest, perhaps later.” Yoosung stood, holding out his hand and smiling. “Coming, love?”

***

She held up the skirt, stepping onto the small dais, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Yoosung leaned forward, elbows on his knees, watching her carefully. The gown followed her torso to her hips, flaring out to drape over a skirt worn underneath. She turned, looking at her back, where the line of fabric dipped below her shoulderblades to expose the smooth skin there. 

Yoosung held his hands to his mouth, eyes unblinking as he took in this beauty, deep purple setting off her nightlike hair and tanned skin. The green swirls fell from the tight bodice to the skirt overlay, the skirt itself a solid purple.

“I really love it…,” she murmured, running her hands over the fabric. “It’s so soft and fine.”

The tailor smiled, “I left the skirt open so that you have more movement, should you need it. Since this is not a ballgown, but a simple gown instead, I thought to give it a ballgown look without the cumbersome skirt.”

“You are a genius, sir,” Yoosung complimented. 

“I have yours for you to try, sir,” the other man noted, gesturing the woman off. She walked over to a folding screen, hips swaying and looked over her should with a coy smile and she slipped behind the screen to change. 

Yoosung gaped for a moment before turning to the tailor, red in the face, and changed quickly. He stepped onto the dais where she had stood and looked at himself. The pants were tight, but not uncomfortably so. He turned, looking at the purple coat with the same sea-green swirls from all angles.

He nodded and looked over, “This is very nice,” he smiled at the tailor.

“I did not want to disappoint,” the tailor replied, making a few stitches to fit it. 

A knock sounded at the door along with a voice calling, “Yoosung! It’s Zen!”

“Come in,” Yoosung called, the young woman stepping out from behind the screen in normal wear.

Zen opened the door and stepped in, smiling. “I was hoping she’d be here. I have some logistics to go over with her.” 

Yoosung looked over to his love, watching her walk up to Zen to examine the papers he held. She rested a long-fingered hand on his arm, standing close to see. He was leaned over her, speaking quickly in response to her questions. Yoosung frowned, watching the two interact, arms folding as he watched them closely. He shouldn’t be jealous or protective, it was Zen! Even still, he felt the same itchiness he had felt after his guild had been attacked on the way to Pandavan. 

Zen finalized a few things and shut his folder, giving the young woman a quick hug before walking over to Yoosung, grinning. “This looks perfect, Yoosung,” he laughed, patting Yoosung on the shoulder. 

Yoosung gave a tight smile. “Thank you, Zen. Now, if you would, the Surgeon and I have things to discuss.” 

Zen nodded and turned to the woman as Yoosung changed out of the outfit. “Be careful being along with him,” Zen teased, “You never know when our Yoosung might become a little wolf.”

The copper-skinned woman laughed, “I’ll keep it in mind, but I think I’m safe around Yoosung.”

Yoosung settled a little at her words, passing the clothes to the tailor before waving them out. The two men left, and as the door swung shut, Yoosung sat down on the rug next to the fire and waved the woman over. She stepped over and kneeled beside him, settling down and leaning into his shoulder. 

“You know I would do anything to protect you,” Yoosung said, voice quiet but not peaceful. 

His lover looked up, meeting his gaze, “I know. I don’t think Zen meant any harm.”

Yoosung grumbled and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. “I don’t like how close he acts with you.” He nuzzled into her neck, muttering, “You’re mine.”

She caressed his hair softly and pressed a soft kiss to it, “I’m yours.”

He tilted his head up, chin resting on her shoulder as she rested her arm around his shoulders. She smiled, rubbing her nose to his. He blinked a little, feeling his heart rise in his chest. Their lips were so close together… 

Almost simultaneously, their eyelids lowered and their heads tilted. Yoosung straightened up as she twisted to face him, her head tilting up as their lips met. Yoosung held her by the hips, pressing his mouth softly to hers. After kissing her a few moments, he pulled back, meeting her eyes and smiling a little.

She grinned and blushed, face growing rosy. Yoosung pressed her back, “Here, this may be…,” he trailed off, pulling her leg over his hips so she straddled him, both comfortably seated. 

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked, holding her waist. 

She nodded, shifting closer and pressing her lips to his, sealing the two together as he pressed up. Yoosung mouthed softly at her lips, hands stroking up and down her back as she pressed closer. A small moan escaped her, and Yoosung felt the sound travel sound, hips jerking slightly.

“I – ,” Yoosung started to apologize, cut off as she kissed him more.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, hips shifting slightly.

He groaned softly, “My love,” before kissing her more fiercely, hips gyrating up in time with their kisses. 

They lost track of time, kissing and growing breathless in each other’s arms. When they finally broke apart, Yoosung flushed red, growing a little flustered and tried to hide his face. 

She laughed, kissing his cheek before cuddling into him, humming sweetly. Yoosung relaxed, holding her against him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the small moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss? Check. Yoosungie being overprotective? Check. Storyline following a vaguely 11 day story-arc? Check!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Don't forget, I am taking requests for LoLoL AU one-shots with the RFA!


	10. Chapter 10

Yoosung hadn’t seen his love all day.

Well, technically, that was a lie, he had seen her at breakfast, but from there, Zen and Jumin had whisked him away, leaving Jaehee and the Choi twins to take the angel. 

Yoosung grumbled as he watched servants draw a bath. “I thought I wouldn’t have to start getting ready until later!”

“You need to be clean, Yoosung!” Zen exclaimed, looking affronted.

“And what about you and Jumin?” Yoosung snapped.

“We already bathed. We just have to dress now,” Jumin said smoothly. “Don’t you want to look good for your people and your lover?”

Yoosung pouted, staring forward at the bath, clambering in once it was filled and forcing the others out after Zen fussed over if he would remember to wash his hair and Jumin pondering the need for a maid to do it properly. 

***

Jaehee and the Choi brothers sat outside the bathroom as she washed, Jaehee matching jewelry to the dress and Saeyoung sifting through various makeups to decide on a look. Saeran reclined on the bed, watching the two calmly go about their work. 

Three heads turned as she emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and dressed in a shift. 

“Now to wait on your hair,” Saeran said simply, patting the bed beside him. She sat, letting him take a towel and comb to brush her hair a little more. 

“This feels like a lot… almost too much,” she commented softly. 

Jaehee looked over with a sympathetic smile. “It can be. I remember when I joined the council and had to be introduced. I was a nervous wreck.”

Saeyoung cackled, “You were so stiff!”

Jaehee sighed heavily as the man kept chuckling. Saeran looked over top of the woman’s head and said, “Well, I spoke to almost no one when Saeyoung brought me on to help him.”

“What helped you get comfortable?” she asked, hair fluffing as it dried.

“Yoosung,” he replied. “He was very kind to me and helped me to become more comfortable.”

The Surgeon smiled and nodded, wincing as she received a small yank from Saeran.

“Don’t move, I’m trying to fix your hair, stupid.”

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

***

Yoosung sighed as Zen fussed over the lines in his clothes. “Zen, I swear, my clothes are not that hard to put on! And it’s only noon!”

“The party starts in two hours, young man!” Zen pointed at him accusingly. “It goes until midnight and I have not spent all this work with your lover to make it perfect for you not to look amazing.”

“On that we can agree, Zen,” Jumin unhitched himself from the wall. “Yoosung, you must look impeccable, if only to match your lover.”

“Oh…,” Yoosung deflated a little, suddenly self-conscious. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be just fine,” Zen consoled him.

“Zen, can you run and ask Jaehee if something will match my love’s dress?” Yoosung turned to Zen and showed him a piece of jewelry. 

Zen nodded and took off, leaving Jumin to help Yoosung into his clothes. 

***

She waited on top of the stairs, uncomfortable and nervous. She could hear the party buzzing in the ballroom below. She touched her earrings and face and clothes, a little overwhelmed by the finery. Chuckling to herself, she peeked around the curtain to see the proceedings below. A few days ago, she had been a common healer. Now, she was a member of the strongest guild in the land, the Surgeon, and was being courted by the lord of Yuddhis and the Starbringer. 

“They’re going to love you,” a smooth voice said from behind her. 

She turned, seeing V standing behind her. She lifted his hand to her mouth so he could feel her smile before turning away, looking at the crowd again. 

She could see the guild walking around. Even Karan had arrived, drawing the eye of courtiers as he moved rather silently. Arjun and Eunho were joined at the hip, laughing to everyone and speaking lightly to each other. Koosung was speaking to a few young ladies, the women enchanted by his stories and looks. Devi had arrived for this too, sitting at a far table with Hyojin, their hands joined on top of the table as they watched the crowd. 

Jumin was slick and charming as well, soothing nerves and attracting eyes. Zen was speaking with the minstrels, laughing and discussing music. Jaehee was milling around, attending to the guests needs and engaging in small talk. Saeyoung was animatedly telling a story while Saeran watched from against a wall. She looked around for Yoosung, finally finding him climbing the staircase towards her. Her heart froze for a beat as she took him in. He was handsome, his hair a soft gold under the lights and his face mature and excited. His clothes accentuated his lithe figure, showing his height well. He looked poised and… royal. He stopped at a landing halfway up and faced the crowd, holding up a hand.

As the crowd hushed, V made his way out from behind the curtain, taking the audible cue. 

“Members of the court,” V said, his voice loud, “May I introduce to you the newest member of Lord Yoosung’s guild, the Surgeon.”

He held out his hand, cueing her to step out into the light. Gasps sounded from around the room as she came into view. She looked at V and took his hand, then looked down at Yoosung as they moved down the stairs.

He looked enchanted. His eyes sparkled and his expression was frozen into one of absolute awe. As they reached him, he took her hand from V, smiling with abandon.

“My people,” Yoosung said, facing out. “This is the woman I am courting.”

He waited for the murmurs to die down before continuing. “I love her, and I know you will all too. I encourage you to take this evening to speak with her and learn about her past. You will become enchanted with my love as I have.”

He turned and drew a chain out of his pocket, the end dangling with a brilliant opal. The Surgeon’s eyes widened, looking down at his chest to see the opal that symbolized his title absent. 

“Everyone knows the story behind this gem,” Yoosung said. “It symbolized a change for the better in my life. And now…”

Realization hit her and she ducked her head, realizing now why Jaehee had put the necklace away once Zen had come by. Yoosung moved behind her and looped the necklace around her neck, the pendant hanging below her bust.

“Let this show the next change in my life for the better.”

The crowd burst into applause as Yoosung took her by the arm and walked her down the stairs, Zen dashing up to help V.

Yoosung looked at her as they descended, “Was that okay?”

She nodded and turned to him. “I love you,” she said with a large smile.

Yoosung grinned and leaned down to kiss her briefly before the couple took up their roles as hosts of both the party and of Yuddhis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story arc, but there is one more chapter that's a smutty epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire part is smut. Just, utterly and completely.

Yoosung stood outside the ballroom, leaning against a wall, nodding and watching as the courtiers left. 

After the last few had trickled out, she walked out, skirt swaying as she strode towards him. 

“Had a good time?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

He nodded, taking her arm and tugging her in close, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Tired?” he asked, eyes locked to hers, a small smile on his lips.

She shook her head, watching as he stepped back and held out his hand. She took it and followed as he led her through the corridors. He was impatient for something, and she hoped it was for the same thing she was impatient for. She could not take her eyes off him all night, mesmerized by how collected and regal he looked.

He led her up to a solid door, opening it to his quarters. He stopped at the door, looking at her and standing aside to let her dictate the pace, and if desired, place. She walked in slowly, shoes clicking in measured steps against the floor. Yoosung quietly shut the door, striding past her to open up the bedroom door. He turned to look at her, only to find her gaze cast down, watching the fire. He walked up to her slowly, turning her head towards his after a moment. 

“Can I kiss you?”

She smiled and leaned her head up, meeting him halfway for a soft, tender kiss. It held for a moment before Yoosung inhaled deeply and stepped closer, placing a hand on the small of her back to brace her, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. 

Her hands landed on his body; one on his chest, the other on his arm. She moaned softly as he tugged her closer, whispering soft nothings, words like, “beautiful,” and “mine,” drifting from their embrace. 

Still kissing her in short, intense bursts, Yoosung drew his hands up to press on the bare skin of her back, edging up the hemline to tug down. 

She gasped, ducking her head and pulling herself back.

Yoosung stopped, watching, waiting. A moment passed. Two moments. 

“What is it?” he asked, stepping forward.

She looked at him, eyes large and dark. “I’m…,” she started, shyness coloring her cheeks. 

Yoosung licked his lips and stepped closer, drawing her hands away from her. He locked eyes with her, searching them for permission. Finding it, his gaze dropped to her gown, slowly, agonizingly pulling it off her. As the fabric peeled away, his eyes followed every strip of exposed skin, gaze worshipful.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured, looking back up to her face. She nodded, hands fighting to stay at her sides as she stood in her undergarments. 

Yoosung stepped back and, with less care, yanked off his jacket and shirt, baring his chest. She looked down his body, relaxing as she looked him over, longing in her eyes. 

She stepped closer and looked up at him, fingers dipping into the hem of his pants. He inhaled sharply before nodding, consenting. She looked down, pulling away the fabric until she held him, heavy and thick in her hand. He pushed the rest of the fabric down, hissing and tilting his head back as she pumped him slowly.

“That’s a good boy,” she murmured, pressing gossamer kisses to his throat, licking and sucking in places. His skin bruised and marked up in places both easily hidden and just covered by collars. He grew stiffer in her hand, and when she kneeled in front of him like he was an altar and took him into her mouth, he moaned loudly, grasping her head.

She bobbed her head slowly, feeling his gaze drop to her. She looked up as he gathered her hair out of her eyes. He cursed softly, as their eyes met, his cock still in her mouth, lips plump around it. Her hand came up to stroke his balls, her tongue swirling around the head.

With a loud grunt he pulled her off, pulling her up and kissing her fiercely.

“I didn’t want to come yet,” he panted between crushing his lips to hers.

“It would have been alright, sweet boy,” she murmured.

“Call me that again,” he exhaled, hands running down her sides.

“My sweet boy,” she gasped as his head fell to suck her neck. 

With that, she felt his hands and fingers dig into her thighs and lift her, pressing her back against a wall. She felt his cock between her thighs, grinding up against the clothed warmth.

“How’s this for sweet?” he grunted, grinding into her, mouth leaving marks all over her collarbones. 

She moaned, grabbing at his back. He pulled back, panting, eyes dark. “Take off this thing,” he growled, nodding at her bra. She nodded, yanking it off while he paused his hips.

“Go on, sweet boy,” she smirked at him. He shook his head, grinning before pressing his head to her chest, sucking and biting, causing her to grab his hair and moan. He ground up into her again, feeling dampness between her legs. 

With a grunt, he pulled off the wall and lifted his head to kiss her, moving them into his bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he sat back, admiring the woman before him.

“What do you want your sweet boy to do?” he asked, leaning over her, lithe body caging her into the mattress.

With a sultry look, she bit her lip and murmured, “I want you to get me wet enough to take your cock.”

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. She smiled and leaned to whisper in his ear, “Sweet boy.”

He pushed her down, starting at her neck and licking and sucking his way down, pulling off her last piece of clothing and opening her legs to him.

She whimpered, feeling exposed as he looked at her, arching up as she felt his tongue lap broadly at her. He dragged his tongue up and down her sheath in long, languid strokes, taking note of where she moaned most. 

Hearing her, he locked eyes with her, smirking before burying his face in, fingers circling her clit. She cried out his name as his tongue pressed inside her, writhing and stroking.

“Yoosung! F-fuck, oh god!” she moaned, feeling him press a finger in with his tongue, both working to stretch her. 

With a loud moan, she grabbed his hair, begging him, “Coming! Please, Yoosung, I – ah! Fuck, I want to c-come!”

He moaned, tongue fucking her faster, flicking inside her as she came, finger massaging her walls as they convulsed. 

After a moment, he withdrew, noting how wet and dripping she was. He stood, walking over to his washbasin and wiping his face before coming back to the bed. He sat down, beckoning her up towards him. She crawled up, murmuring before kissing him.

“Feel good enough to take my cock?” he whispered, hand sliding down to her backside and gripping it tight before smacking it a little. 

She nodded, yelping as her grabbed her waist and twisted, dragging her under him. With a wicked look in his eye, he dragged his cock up and down her entrance, causing her to beg.

He leant down, pressing his forehead to hers, “I love you,” he said, eyes sincere.

“Yoosung, I lo – ah!” she moaned, cut off by the stretch of him pushing inside her. 

He groaned, “F-fuck… shit, okay, god,…” 

He pulled her legs around his hips, licking his lips before pressing a thumb to her mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered softly, grinding into her. 

With a moan, she did, sucking his thumb as her ground his cock insider her, filling and stretching her. 

Pulling his thumb out, he pressed it to her clit, grinding into her while playing with her pearl.

She cried out, begging, “Yoosung, please!”

He began thrusting, moving slowly and thoroughly. He pulled out almost entirely before shoving back in, leaning back over her as his hips shifted between her legs. 

“Love, please, can I…?” Yoosung asked, trying to keep his hips from speeding up.

She nodded, arching up towards him and draping an arm around him.

Wrapped up in pleasure, Yoosung began pistoning his hips, shoving into her quickly and deeply. He snarled, burying his head into her neck as he played with her clit, fucking her deeply.

“Yoosung!” she cried, nails scratching into his back, hips loose as he pounded into her, locked together like puzzle pieces. 

“Fuck, c-coming, god, ah!” Yoosung groaned, licking her neck, sweat slicking his back as his thrusts grew more and more frantic.

Locking her legs around him, she moaned, walls tightening around his cock as she came. His vision went white, cursing loudly and crying out her name as he pumped her full, hips jerking and finally stilling. 

They laid there, panting for a moment before he pulled out, rolling to the side. She sat up slowly, kissing his cheek before making her way to the bathroom. Yoosung took the time to totter over to the water basin, rinsing off a little sweat before tossing the blankets back to slide onto the mattress.

She walked back in, blushing at Yoosung’s obvious adoration of her nude form.

“Come here, my love,” he murmured, cooing when she crawled into his arms and snuggled into his chest. Pulling the blankets up around them, they settled down into the pillows. 

“Once we’re rested, I intend to christen every applicable surface in my chambers,” he murmured sleepily into her ear, pressing soft, loving kisses to her temple.

“Then rest, so we can do that,” she murmured back, tucking them in securely before following her love into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so completes my return to fanfiction! Remember, I'm all for writing one shots of the RFA in the LOLOL universe! Just message me here or on my tumblr - KathakDancer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this fic! I wanted to set Yoosung and MC in a fantasy verse based off videogames, so what better one than LoLoL? Also you'll notice the lack of RFA at first - I just wanted it to be Yoosung and MC with OCs to fill in guild positions. They come in later, I promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
